1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular body through which air flows and more particularly to a structure of a tubular body suitable for a bass reflex port of a speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is conventionally proposed a bass reflex type speaker device configured to enhance sound volume in the bass range utilizing sound emitted rearward from a speaker unit. In the bass reflex type speaker device, a bass reflex port is disposed for communication between an inside and an outside of a housing (enclosure) of the speaker device. For instance, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a speaker device having a bass reflex port whose end portions near opposite ends thereof have a flare shape in which an inner diameter increases toward a distal end of each end portion, for the purpose of reducing extraneous or abnormal noise.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2008-048176